This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding is an important aspect of electronic device manufacture and function. EMI may cause undesirable performance or failure of electronic components in an electronic device. EMI shielding may be achieved by a variety of manners, including through the use of a metallic board level shield (BLS). Such shields may be solderable to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and some are two-piece shields that include solderable walls and a lid that is attachable thereto. A BLS may thusly enclose electrical components on the PCB and provide EMI mitigation or elimination. In certain applications, it may be desirable to have additional materials on the underside of the BLS, including the underside of the BLS lid when a two-piece shield is used.
One type of BLS is the two-piece shield, which includes a fence and a lid, where the fence is mounted on a PCB and the lid fits over the frame to complete the enclosure. A variety of mechanisms are known to enable secure, and sometimes removable, attachment of the lid to the fence. In some applications, it is desirable to have a snug, secure attachment of the lid to the fence.